darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
961
Bruno learns Megan has been bitten and tells Jeb to kill the werewolf. Summary Teaser : This night at Collinwood, there are those who will live in mortal fear until dawn. A full moon has risen, and they believe a werewolf will prowl the woods in search of a victim. But only two living persons know that for the past 24 hours Chris Jennings has been held prisoner in an abandoned crypt in the old Eagle Hill Cemetery. And now that the moon has risen, the transformation from man to beast has taken place, and Chris Jennings' double life may soon come to an end. Chris completes the transformation into the werewolf. Davenport picks up his gun and prepares to shoot him. Act I Bruno shows up and stops Davenport from killing him. Bruno tells him his plans have changed, then mocks the werewolf for being right. He announces he has new plans for the werewolf. At the Old House, Barnabas gazes out the window and summons Megan. Meanwhile, Megan is at the carriage house (Jeb's cottage). Megan asks Jeb why he isn't with Carolyn. Her mood suddenly changes once she hears Barnabas' voice, and wants to leave, saying she has something important to do at Collinwood. Jeb is confused, but he lets her leave anyway. At the crypt, Bruno torments the werewolf with silver. He orders Davenport to leave, and begins to whip the werewolf. Bruno tells him his orders are to kill Jeb. Megan arrives at the Old House. Barnabas asks her if she knows of Chris' whereabouts. Megan tells him that Jeb doesn't know where he is, but Bruno hasn't been around much the past 24 hours. Barnabas orders Megan to go back to the carriage house to find out where Bruno is, but Megan doesn't want to. She removes the scarf around her neck and only says she wants to be at the Old House. Barnabas gives in to his urge and bites her. Act II Bruno has knocked the werewolf unconscious and orders Davenport to remove his chains. Davenport is skeptical, but Bruno lies and says it is what Jeb wants. Bruno goes outside and locks Davenport in. The werewolf rises and attacks Davenport. Bruno returns to the carriage house and tells him there is no sign of the werewolf. Jeb realizes that he hasn't heard the werewolf howling tonight, and thinks perhaps the werewolf isn't in the woods tonight. He leaves and goes to Collinwood to see Carolyn, and orders Bruno to stay on guard. Megan returns, in a daze and noticeably staggering. Bruno notices she seems very pale, and she faints. While he inspects her, he notices the bite marks on her neck. He decides to keep it a secret from Jeb. With Megan passed out, he retrieves his gun and replaces the silver bullets with regular bullets, and plans to let the werewolf rip Jeb to pieces. Act III Megan finally wakes up and attempts to convince Bruno that nothing is wrong with her. She begs him not to say anything to Jeb. Bruno says he won't say anything, but that she must go back to Collinwood and rest up. Once Megan leaves, Bruno gets the phone and calls Carolyn. He asks for Jeb and tells him that he has captured the werewolf. Jeb agrees to meet him at the crypt. Megan returns to the Old House and tells Barnabas that Bruno said he doesn't know where the werewolf might be. Barnabas thinks something bad has happened to Chris. Bruno meets Jeb outside the crypt. Jeb orders Bruno inside to kill the werewolf, but Bruno says Jeb should be the one to do it, since he is the leader and Bruno is merely the follower. Jeb goes inside and Bruno locks him in. When the bullets have no effect on the werewolf, the werewolf lunges at Jeb. Memorable quotes : Bruno (to the werewolf): My, my, Mr. Jennings, how you've changed! ---- : Bruno (to the werewolf): I want you mad...mad enough to rip a man to shreds! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Christopher Pennock as Jeb Hawkes * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Michael Stroka as Bruno * Ed Riley as Sheriff Davenport * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunt Coordinator) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 959. * Final appearance of Ed Riley and the character of Sheriff Davenport. * Final time an episode is narrated by Marie Wallace. * This is the twenty-sixth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * No cast or crew are listed in the end credits. Story * Chris is being held in a crypt at Eagle Hill Cemetery. * Megan recites the werewolf poem (or a version of it) that was used a number of episodes ago, the poem that originates from the 1941 Universal movie The Wolf Man: “Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers at night, can become a werewolf when the wolfbane blooms, and the moon is full and bright.” * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: (summoning Megan); Bruno: Our secret. * TIMELINE: Chris has been held prisoner for 24 hours. Chris went missing last night. Bloopers and continuity errors * Michael Stroka forgets and flubs his lines while talking to the chained werewolf: "Yes...at teleprompter...I see that...you should be grateful to me for saving your life." * When Bruno is whipping the werewolf, the shots on Michael Stroka are from straight in front of him, cutting to shots straight onto the werewolf. During one of the whip strikes when the camera is on the werewolf, Michael Stroka's face suddenly enters the frame from the right, revealing that he is actually standing perpendicular to the werewolf as the camera shoots his whipping motions. * Michael Stroka fumbles a line to Jeb outside the crypt regarding who leads and who follows, but quickly corrects himself. (A definite error but one that fits because Bruno secretly wants to be leader.) * While Bruno is going after the chained werewolf with his silver adorned whip, the "stone" crypt wall is moving about. * There are clear tape edits in Act III when the scene shifts from the carriage house to the Old House, and then from the Old House to the crypt. * As Jeb enters the crypt, one of the firepots inside the crypt can be seen from the outside where the edge of the set is revealed. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 961 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 961 - Protagonizing The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 961 Gallery ( }}) 961i.jpg|Summoning Megan 961p.jpg|Torturing the Wolf 961zb.jpg|Bite Marks Category:Dark Shadows episodes